the_lurker_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Book - 03 Nemesis
Book Includes: 203 pages 19 Chapters: Kyle Simmons's Journal, Intro, 17 Episodes Written by Scott Ciencin Published by Random House Copyright 1997 This was where I started reading the stories. The first two books were taken offline and about to get published. I didn't know about Faceless or Gia or Wally. I didn't know about Josh and the Apocalypse man. To me it was so strange because in this story The Lurker is so weak, doing what ever anyone tells him. I didn't know until later the full power of The Lurker; even faking weakness until it was time to strike. Synopsis Pranksters threaten the safety causing Peter to create a group he calls Nemesis. On a midnight patrol a member of the group finds a black box and tries to use it to get what they want from the Lurker. What will the Lurker do to get the box back and what will he do when he gets it back? Plot Kyle Simmons's Journal Kyle Simmons is new to Wintervale University. At first he loves it but pranksters have started taking things to far. Also his roommate is a nightmare, caring only for himself. Finally he decides he needs to do something good and joins the new volunteer campus watch force called Nemesis. Sneak Preview Kyle, trying to get away from his roomate, signs up for a new student powered group called Nemesis and he races to make it to his first meeting and sees Peter, the leader of Nemesis, a wide eyed blond girl with a bomber jacket, Courtney, a brunette, Janinie and his roomate, Zack and since Courtney and Janine are senior members they were chosen to take them on their first watch and Peter pairs Janine with Zack and Courtney with Zack and explains that they work with campus security and Jerry is on duty so you do what he says and he also explains that Nemesis got its name because when the pranks were happening to Wintervale Peter got made and wanted the world that if anyone messes with Wintervale his group would be their Nemesis and then the two pairs leave to go on patrol. 2 Episode 1 Kyle gets caught by three dethboys, one slightly taller than the other two and the tall one tries to give Kyle a warning but instead of getting scared Kyle sits down and tells them how bored he is and the taller dethboy gets more and more upset but the other two hold him back until the tall dethboy leans in to threaten Kyle and Kyle removes the dethboys mask, gets a glimpse of his face and runs away but instead of running after Kyle the three dethboys say they have other things to do. Courtney, having lost the vandal and hidden in the woods to watch Kyle work and shes glad she did because she used her camera taking pictures of the group but realizes she didn't get the tall dethboy's face because he was just two fast and she sees the three dethboys approach a boarded over well and one removed a plank and another drop a box into it and one wonders about if they remain there hidden they will see Ozmandais and another says that Coyate will not be that foolish and the area is probably have motion detectors and video camera and hidden microphones and they leave but Courtney covers her head with her jacket and goes to the well and reaches in and grabs the box which is the size of two video tapes with an LED readout and a keypad and she heads out into the woods. Janine and Zack are on patrol and she found out it wasn't that bad as long as she tuned him and when they came up to a ladder unter a stone awning covering the entrance to the Hope Galleries when they see a flash of movement and Zack brakes into a run after it and Janine radios in as Nemesis2 to Jerry, the night man, but Zack comes back empty handed and they wonder what the person was doing on the ladder when something black startles Janine causing her to fall and pull a thin wire causing the trap to spring but Zack pushes her out of the way taking most of the bricks and pots and pans but Janine checks him out and tells him that nothing is broken and they watch the cat that caused the jump and Janine says she says she never liked cats but Zack says at least they get to the point, unlike some people. Kyle and Peter going over the three dethboys when they hear from Jerry that Zack and Janine seem ok but he's having them get on an ambulance just incase and Peter wants Kyle to go over the story again but Cortney rushes in with her camera and pictures of the dethboys and mentions they were talking about Ozymandias and Coyote but it seemed like they were talking about the same person and she has something else and Peter tells Cortney about what happened to Kyle but Kyle just watches and senses that Peter is holding something back and Peter fills them both in about the Lurker saying it's like making a deal with the devil and you will get what you want but after awhile he will own you and he asks how fast Courtney can gets the film developed and she says tomorrow and he asks what else she has but she says nothing, just something they said but she forgot (she doesn't tell about the case she found) but Kyle also feels that Coutney is holding something back. The Lurker waits for the Rat for one his dethboys to talk to when he sees Lazarus, Josh in real life, and the Lurker, using the screen name Ozymandias, asks what went wrong and where is the box and Josh says that Lee put it in the well and Jenny saw it too but the Lurker says it wasn't there and Josh tells him to check his tapes because Jenny said the whole area was wired but the Lurker doesn't want to admit he let the area fall into disrepair and tells him there was a power outtage as he searches the chatrooms and posting areas and finds a message from Ghost (Courtney) who tells him she has what he wants and he needs to find her to make a deal. RAT CHAT: Is Courtney out of her mind? Next Episode: Kyle's problems with Zack escalate as Courtney negotiates a deal with the Lurker. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Chapter 16 Episode 17 {These questions should be put under which episode the arise in} Unanswered questions Kyle Simmons's Journal Intro Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 5 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17